Patent claims are always considered difficult to understand for general public, and even for the professionals in the field of patent too. When it comes to the claims written in a foreign language, a more difficult challenge that can be very annoying for general public to induce the need for translation, and thus in this situation automatic computer translating offers a convenient option. However, automatic computer translating is progressing by time with more and more improved function, but it is generally recognized that using automatic computer translating, for example, google translation and Dr. eye, to translate the claims is impractical. The reason is that the claims themselves are with complicated written structure that the complicated relationships among subject, verb, present participle, past participle and object cause the automatic computer translating producing various error conditions, such as subject being positioned in error that it does not appear at the beginning of the sentence, omission or incorrect combination because of a too long text, and structural confusion because of participles too complicated as well due to the complicated grammatical structure among subject, verb, present participle, past participle object of patent claims. It thus leads to a dissatisfactory result. Besides, the translation result produced by automatic computer translating without showing the structured translation content brings less benefit for a reader to quickly understand its substantial content, and thus a further error-checking becomes difficult.
For these problems, the inventor of the present invention has discovered that a particular written structure of the claims themselves and the particular grammatical structure under the particular written structure can just be served to solve the problems mentioned above. In other words, by means of hierarchically establishing structural sequential relationships of the subject and complement formed by an interrelationship definition and an object in combination with a rule that is with or without modifying translation sequence of all complement according to its interrelationship definition belonging attribute defined in the complements corresponding to a subject or a section, we can obtain that the error conditions, such as omissions, incorrect combinations, and structure confusions, be avoided, resulting in a translation content with extremely high accuracy and easiness for reading.